¿Te sigo amando?
by Calm And Read Books
Summary: Jace engaño a Clary, ella escapó a Washington, al Instituto de Washington. Un año despues, Clary ya tiene nuevos amigos, pero cuando Sebastian vuelve a atacar, ciertos cazadores de sombras aparecen en el Instituto de Washington y no la dejaran escapar esta vez. Primer Fanfict, perdon si no se entiende bien la historia.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Clary corria por las calles de Nueva York. No podia creer que Jace la habia engañado todo este tiempo. Cuando entro en la habitacion de Jace habia creido que seguia dormida, en un sueño(no, un sueño no; UNA PESADILLA). Ahora se encontraba en un callejon sin salida.

Clary saco su estela y empezó a dibujar un portal. Al terminar solo pudo pensar en una palabra: ESCAPAR, tenia que escapar de las mentiras, eran demasiadas, primero su madre, luego Valentine (diciendole a ella y el innombrable que eran hermanos) y ahora, el chico al mas ella amaba en el mundo la engaño, le mintio. Clary ya estaba harta.

Salto al portal pensando solo en un lugar: Washington DC.


	2. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de Cazadores de sombras, solo de la trama.**

Estaba caminando hacia las puertas del Instituto, alguien habia tocado. Abri las puertas y estas revelaron una pelirroja, baja de estatura y mojada de pies a cabeza.

La hice pasar y le pedi a mi hermana que fuera a buscar una toalla para la pelirroja.

Le pase la toalla por los hombros. Estabamos en la enfermeria. Mis padres no estaban en el Instituto habian ido a Idris por asuntos de la Clave.

Ella no dijo ninguna palabra asi que decidi empezar la conversacion yo mismo " ¿Como te llamas y que te trae hasta Washington" le pregunte. No esperabamos invitados y menos con la lluvia torrencial de los ultimos dias. La pelirroja me miro a los ojos. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes convinados con su cabello pelirrojo que se veia mas oscuro por el agua.

"Soy Clarissa Fairchild" de repente me congele, enfrente mio tebia a la chica que habia matado a su propio padre para salvar a la humanidad. Ella noto que me congele tal vez por mi mirada de idiota y se sonrojo.

"Uhm... okey Clary emm..." tartamudie"¿Que haces aqui?" Le pregunte, porque si mal no recuerdo ella vivia en Nueva York y estudiaba alli.

"Vine a entrenar" cada vez entendia menos " No me preguntes, porque aqui solo quiero entrenar" en su mirada se podia percibir que alguna pregunta de Nueva York no iba a ser bienvenida de buena manera.

"Okey" no sabia mas que decir para sacar la tension del aire asi que me presente. " Soy Seth Ashdown"

Las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron y entro mi hermana Allyson y se presento a Clary como mi hermana, le dijimos que mi madre (Katherine) y mi padre (Stephen) dirijian el Instituto, pero estaban en Idris. Allyson se llevo muy bien con la pelirroja desde el primer momento y practicamente me dejaron fuera de la conversacion. Ella nos ( con NOS me refiero a que le contaba a Ally mientras yo escuchaba por metido) que se habia ido del Instituto de Nueva York por culpa de Jace Herondale, no nos dijo porque pero nosotros ya nos imaginabamos que pudo haber pasado.

Le mostramos el Instituto mientras conversabamos de la Clave y demas. Mi hermana acompaño a Clary a su habitacion mientras yo fui a la mia.

**Clary**.

" Y bueno esta es tu habitacion" dijo Allyson señalando una puerta de roble muy similar a las que habia en el Instituto de Nueva York." Bienvenida al Instituto de Washington" dijo ella ampliando los brazos mostando todo el pasillo, bajo los brazos y me miro a los ojos ella era unos diez centimetros mas alta que yo y tenia unos impactantes ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro como su hermano. " Mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento con Seth y conmigo" me dio uno brillante sonrisa y se despidio.

Me quede sola en el pasillo. Suspire dramaticamente y entre a la habitacion.

Era identicamente igual que la habitacion que tenia en el Instituto de Nueva York, la unica diferencia era esta estaba vacia mientras que mi habitacion en Nueva York estaba lleno de dibujos de Izzy, Alec, Simon, mi mama y _Jace_._ Jace_. Al recordar su nombre sentia como si me clavaran un alfiler lentamente en el pecho. Un dolor agudo y debil, casi invisible, pero que seguia ahi y aunque fuera pequeño no te dejaba respirar.

Me tire en la cama rezando para no soñar con el muchacho de ojos y cabellos dorados.

Pero rezar no me sirvio de nada.

**Perdon por no actualizar desde hace rato pero ya regrese**** .**


	3. Chapter 2

**No poseo Cazadores de Sombras.**

**Solo poseo a Seth, Allyson, Katherine y Sthephen Ashdown.**

Un año despues:

_Estaba en la sala de acuerdos en Idris, pero la sala era toda de marmol blanco, no habia nada ni nadie, era la unica persona en la sala. Estaba parada en centro con un vestido blanco, cuando una voz comenzo a hablarme._

_"Se acercan tiempos oscuros, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez te haz enfrentado Clarissa Morgerstern" La voz venia de mi espalda, era melodiosa y terrorifica al mismo tiempo. Me di vuelta y enfrente mio estaba Ithuriel, la ultima vez que lo habia visto estaba sucio y encadenado en el sotano de la casa Wayland, ahora estaba pulcro y con las alas extendidas en señal de que cualquier momento saldria volado. Sus alas eran muy similares a las de Raziel, de color dorado con vetas plateadas. Llevaba un traje completamente blanco._

_Estaba a unos seis metros de mi, pero con la intensidad de su presencia sentia que lo tenia solo a seis centimetros._

_"¿Como?" estaba confundida no entendia lo que el Ángel trataba de decirme. Ithuriel me miro a los ojos; sus ojos estaban llenos de fria sabiduria, se notada incluso desde esa distancia._

_Se fue acercando hacia mi sin apartar sus ojos de los mios y repetia lo que me habia dicho desde el comienzo._

_"Se acercan tiempos oscuros" cada vez estaba mas cerca " mucho mas de lo que alguna vez te haz enfrentado Clarissa Morgerstern" empez__・__a levantar viento, no entendia de donde porque estaba en un lugar cerrado; pero mi instinto me decia que provenia de Ithuriel. _

_De un instante a otro el ángel estaba enfrente mio. Dejo de mirarme y levanto la cabeza hacia el techo, segui su ejemplo; el techo de la sala de acuerdos tambien era de marmól blanco, casi que me podia ver a mi enfrente de Ithuriel, cerre mis ojos. Senti que mis pies no tocaban el piso, pero la sensacion no duro mucho, abri mis ojos pero ya no veia marmól casi traslacido, sino que veia un cielo cubierto por nubes, nubes que se movian tan rapido por el cielo como sombras._

_Por el rabijo de mi ojo vi que el ángel me volvia a mirar, le devolvi la mirada._

_"No puedes escapar de lo inevitable Clarissa" Ithuriel hablaba con su voz melodiosa y terrorifica en un tono severo."Él va a encontarte de todas maneras" no entendia a quien se estaba refiriendo."Se lo estas haciendo mas facil al alejarte de los que mas te aman, él vendra con una fuerza imparable, nadie podra detenerlo"_

_Entonces comprendi que se estaba refirindo a Sebastian, el habia prometido venganza contra los nefilim en el Burren. Ithuriel debio haber notado el miedo en mis ojos porque me tranquilizo._

_"Tranquila Clarissa, estoy en tu sueño para advertirte de las fuerzas de Jonathan Morgerstern y ayudarte" dio varios pasos atras y contemple la escena. Estabamos en el medio de la nada todo lo que podia ver era el amarillo del pasto al estar resecado y el cielo gris con sombras cruzando en él que se unian en un horizonte imaginario._

_Ithuriel estaba al lado mio contemplando la escena, o al menos eso aparentaba. En un parpadeo todo empezo a arder toda la maleza se estaba quemando y ellos dos estaban en el medio. Me quede paralizada por el miedo. Una llama de enfrente nuestro se alzo al cielo, lo segui con la vista, parecia estar trazando algun dibujo en el cielo. El rastro de fuego parecia haber acabado su recorrido en el cielo y el dibujo desprendio chispas para todos lados; y entonces pude ver con claridad el trazo, era una RUNA, no entendi como me podia ayudar para el fututo, pero era una runa muy poderosa formada por un trazo circular en el medio atravezado por una linea oblicua horizontal y otra vertical que se unian y formaban un nudo en el centro del circulo._

_Antes de que pudiera darme vuelta y ver a Ithuriel _me desperte.

Las sabanas estaban hechas un ovillo al pie de la cama, en mi mano tenia un lapiz y me mi regazo se encontraba mi cuaderno de bocetos. Cerre el cuaderno sabiendo bien lo que encontraria si lo veia.

Habia estado sudando, asi que decidi que me vendria bien una ducha. Mire al costado donde, encima de una mesita se encontraba el reloj, tuve que parpadear varias veces para saber que eran las cinco de la ma na y sabia con certeza que no me podria volver a dormir aunque lo intentara.

Me tome una ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara los restos del sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veia la runa en llamas, cada vez mas brillante amenazando con quemarme los parpados.

Sali de la ducha y me puse mi traje de combate._Si no puedo dormir mejor ganar horas de entrenamiento_. Sali al pasillo y me encamine a la sala de entrenamiento.

El Instituto de Washington estaba muy callado, todos debian estar durmiendo, era una hora muy temprana para empezar el dia. Pero no me importaba. Ultimamente siempre tenia sue s con Ithuriel, pero en comparacion a este en los otros solo se quedaba quieto y diendo simpre lo mismo "_El momento se acerca y tienes que estar preparada_". La unica persona en todo el mundo que sabia lo que soñaba era Ally, en el ultimo año nos volvimos muy cercanas, hablabamos de mucha de todo lo que nos pasaba. Tambien le conte porque abandone Nueva York y juró que si se encontraba con Jace en la calle lo mataria sin vacilar. Me acuerdo que en ese momento me habia quedado paralizada por las palabras de apoyo que me habia dado y su determinacion a ayudarme.

Estaba tan metida en mi propio mundo que no vi que Seth y yo estabamos a punto de chocarnos. Parece que los dos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo porque levantamos las manos al mismo tiempo y casi nos tocamos las manos.

"Lo siento" dijo Seth llevandose las manos a la espalda y ruborizandose. " Estaba pensando y de repente te vi, perdon por ser tan despistado"

"No importa" le respondi, tratando de ocultar mi propio rubor. " No fue solo tu culpa yo tampoco iba prestando atencion por donde caminaba" Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y me di cuenta de que sus ojos no eran totalmente celestes, desde esta distancia podia distinguir las motas doradas entre en color azul cielo de sus ojos.

Sali de mi estado de embobacion (**N/A **derivado de salir de un momento estupido y o incomodo)

"Entonces" le pregunto sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara" ¿no es muy temprano para deambular por el Instituto?"

"Iba a preguntarte lo mismo" dijo Seth mirandose los zapatos. "Yo... estaba entrenando. Hace tres horas que me desperte y no podia dormirme y fui a entrenar" levanto la vista para poder verme a los ojos, o al menos eso vi desde el rabijo de mis ojos, porque seguia mirando la alfombra bordo que decoraba en piso del pasillo. "¿Y vos?" pregunto capturando mi ojos con los suyos. "¿Qu・haces despierta a esta hora?".

_No te trabes con las palabras, porque quedaras como una idiota enfrente de él_

"Yo..." dije tratando de no tartamudear y destraerme con sus ojos. "Acabo de despertarme y iba a entrenar" dije primero señalando el pasillo atras mio y luego al frente.

El silencio incomodo volvio a ocupar lugar entre nosotros. En los ultimos meses siempre era lo que pasaba cada vez que nos cruzabamos. Allyson simpre me dicia que tenia que decirle algo a Seth que no sonara como si fuera un bebe.

"Okey" dijimos al mismo tiempo. Como no soportaba mas ese incomodo silencio dio un paso hacia la derecha, Seth fue del mismo lado y chocamos, con timidas sonrisas me movi a la izquierda, justo cuando Seth se movia para el mismo lado y chocamos. Me rei nerviosamente mirandolo a los ojos; y para mi sompresa Seth me agarro por los hombros y cambiamos de lugar, asi no eramos obstaculos en el camino del otro.

Lo salude con la mano, me di la vuelta y sali practicamente corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento.

_¿Por que siempre me pongo nerviosa con __él__?_

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no estaba segura de que a alguien le gustara, por eso no actualize en tanto tiempo.**

**Pero ahora voy a subri capitulos mas seguido.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Tulin(Calm and Read Books)**


	4. Chapter 3

**No poseo a los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras, solo a Alli, Seth, Katherine y Sthephan Ashdown.**

La daga salio volando de mis dedos, directamente al centro del blanco, otra vez.

Hace cinco horas que estaba entrenando, mis musculos me suplicaban que parara, pero no podia, cada vez que paraba a tomar un respiro y cerraba los parpados estaba el ángel advirtiendome una y otra vez que tenga cuidado, que sea cuidadosa con mis decisiones, y con los caminos que decida tomar.

Tampoco podia sacarme de la cabeza al castaño de ojos celestes, que eran tan parecidos a los de su hermana, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

A Ally yo la podia leer como un libro sin ninguna dificultad (no es que Ally pusiera mucho esfuerzo en tratar de que yo no descubra nada), pero la expresion y los ojos de Seth, eran todo un misterio de mi. Durante un momento, que se prologo a un instante vi los ojos dorados de Jace. _Jace_. Al recordar su nombre me vino la imagen del rubio besandose con otra en su cuarto, sin preocuparse de que yo estaba ahi parada escuchando como mi corazón se rompia y mi cabeza me decia _Te lo dije, Jace sigue siendo un jugador. _

El sonido de mi estomago protestando por comida me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Guarde las dagas, y me encamine hacia la cocina. El aroma se podia sentir desde el pasillo. _Katherine debe estar haciendo el desayuno._ Katherine es la madre de Ally y Seth, al principio parecia algo (MUY) estricta, pero los meses fueron pasando y nos encariñamos, la concideraba mi madre, ahora que estoy muy lejos de casa. _¿Me pregunto como habran tomado la noticia mamá y Luke sobre que me fui?_. Esa pregunta no tenia una linda respuesta.

Stephan (el padre de Ally y Seth) al principio me tenia vigilada, por ser la hija de Valentine Morgenstern, se ve que el habia sido uno de sus seguidores, y no me tenia mucha confianza, aunque yo (mas bien el ángel, pero ¿a quien le importan esos detalles?) haya matado a mi padre. Pero despues de que Allyson le dijiera que yo no soy un problema, se hizo como un padre para mi. En cierto modo me hacia recordar a Luke.

El aroma delicioso de la cocina era mas intenso ahora, me di cuenta de que ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta me encotre con una mujer de cabello castaño claro igual que sus hijos, cocinando de espaldas a la puerta, se dio vuelta al escuchar mis pasos. Pero en vez de los cristalinos ojos celestes de sus hijos me encontre con la mirada de unos ojos verdes tormentosos.

"Buenos dias Clary" me dijo con una espledida sonrisa, aunque ya estaba en sus cuarentas, aparentaba diez años menos. "Tu café esta por alla" dijo señalando una taza en una esquina del mostrador, mientras vigilaba que nada se le hubiera quemado.

"Gracias seño- Katherine" tartamude. Hace varios meses que Katherine me habia, practicamente, prohibido llamarla señora Ashdown y que la llamara por su nombre.

Me sente en mi sitio habitual a la hora de comer, en una esquina al lado de Ally y empece a tomar mi habitual desayuna un cafe exactamente como me gustaba; sin leche y con toneladas de azucar.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Ally llego al comedor con su habitual traje de combate, al igual que Stephan y Seth, él cual evitaba mi mirada.

Mientras estabamos desayunando, el padre de los dos hermanos contó que ultimamente hubo muchos ataques en los alrededores a la ciudad. Por lo cual, a la noche, Ally, Seth y yo iremos de caza esta noche.

Al terminar el desayuno fui a mi habitación.

...

Estaba sentada en mi cama, tratando de dibujar algo que no sea la runa que soñe anoche. Cada vez que trataba de dibujar el mas simple boceto, el lapiz y mi mano, se unian contra mi haciendome pensar en la persona que reinaba mis pesadillas, cuando no soñaba runas.

Sebastian.

Cada vez que veia la runa, sabia que estaba involucrada con él, pero no sabia como o para que servia. No sabia si yo la tenia que usar contra él, o era una advertencia de que el usaria esa runa de algun modo para hacerce mas fuerte.

La runa me trasmitia sentimientos contradictorios. A veces estaba segura de que hablaba de destruccion y otras de union.

No sabia que pensar ni hacer con el asunto de la runa.

Así que fui a la habitacion de Ally, para no tener que pensar sobre la runa, ni mi hermano, ni mi antigua vida.

...

La charla con Ally, me despejo bastante, me hizo sentir de que era una chica mundana comun y corriente (omitiendo la parte que hablamos de armas y formas de matar a demonios).

Estabamos los tres, caminando por las calles de la ciudad; ya habiamos matado varios demonios drevak, eran pequeños, pero venenosos y astutos, pero no lucharon mucho para defenderse.

Seth y yo entramos a un callejon sin salida, (mientras que Ally se quedaba haciendo guardia para revisar que nadie nos viera; teniamos glamoures, pero nunca se sabe), asi dibujaba un portal hasta las puertas del Intituto. Apoyadas en las dos paredes paralelas del callejon habia varios contenedores de basura, los cuales desprendian un olor nauseabundo.

Antes de que pudiera apoyar la estela sobre la pared, escuche la voz de Ally en tono de advertencia.

"Chicos" dijo Ally, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ella estaba a mi lado con las dagas desenfundadas, mire a la derecha y Seth estaba en la misma posicion que Allyson.

Desenfunde un par de dagas y me di vuelta sabiendo lo que veria y tenia razón.

Un demonio hydra.

Los tres reaccionamos al instante y empezamos y lanzar las dagas en los puntos debiles. El demonio sguia avanzando hacia nosotros; desenfunde una espada y avanze junto con Seth y Ally a mis costados, pero cuando iba a atacar para cortarle una de sus cabezas, el demonio me miro (o al menos eso parecia) y retrocedio.

Se perdio en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Pero ¿qué..." segui al demonio hasta la calle, pero cuando llegue mire hacia ambos lados y no vi ni siquiera una sombra o un rastro de icor.

Me di vuelta y me encontre con la mirada de Seth, tan llena de confusion como supocia que estaba la mia.

Los tres volvimos al Instituto sin decir ninguna palabra. Lo que habia sucedido era desconcertante, ningun demonio huia hasta matar a sus enemigos o hasta morirse.

...

**Perdón por no actualizar, es que no sabia como empezar el capitulo, ada vez que empezaba lo borraba, hasta que me convencio un poco y así lo deje.**

**Sepan disculpar mis faltas de ortografia y mi escena de combate. **

**Este es mi primer fanfic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta Pronto**

**Tulin (Calm and Read Books)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Estaba sentada en una gran roca, mirando el horizonte, el cielo era completamente azul, sin ningun atisbo de nubes por ningun lado._

_Ithuriel estaba sentado a su lado mirando, también , el horinzonte, pero lo miraba como si esperara que algo o alguien apareciera de repente en el horizonte._

_-Necesitas volver- dijo él, todavia mirando hacia el frente, pero esta vez con la mirada perdida son mirar nada en especial, como si se hubiera dado cuanta de que no habia nada ahí desde un principio y estubiera buscando una explicación._

_Clary desprendió su mirada del horizonte y lo miró. No pudo descifrar la cara del ángel. No podia enterder lo que quería decir. Mientras ella seguia tratando de descubrir, lo que le quizo decir, la tierra debajo de sus desnudos pies comenzó a temblar, Ithuriel le sonrio como si escondiera algo._

_Clary voltió hacia el horinzonte mientras de las profundidades de la tierra se alzaba una esctructura que no reconocio hasta que terminó de alzarse y lo reconocio de inmediato._

_El Instituto de Nueva York._

_Ella se dio cuenta de lo que él le trataba de decir y su respuesta era sencilla._

_NO._

_No queria volver a su pasado, ya era dificil pensar en las personas que dejó atras y si los volvia a ver sabia que se derrumbaria, sabia que si un chico le pedia perdon y la miraba con sus luminosos ojos dorados lo perdonaria sin pestañar; porque , y aunque no lo quiziera admitir, seguia pensando en él, pero ese no era el unico chico que reinaba los pensamientos de Clary._

_Cada vez que cerraba los ojos venia dos caras, la del chico rubio de ojos dorados, que le mostro todo el mundo al que ella pertenecia sin haberlo conocido, y la del chico castaño con tiernos ojos celestes, cada vez que se cruzaba con el o podia formular una frase coherente._

_Así que lo unico que Clary queria dejarle en claro al ángel era que no queria volver, no queria preocuparse de cruzarse con Jace o Seth, pero lo unico que dijó fue:_

_-¿Por qué?- no sabia por qué lo habia preguntado, pero cuando las palabras salieron de su boca entendio que esto no se trataba se los lios de su corazón, se trataba de que la guerra se avecinaba y queria saber por qué tenia que estar ahí cuando suceda._

_-Porque no puedo protegerlos a ambos desde distintos lugares, cuando tu y Jonathan Herondale estan juntos puedo concentrar mi poder en un solo lugar, pero cuando estan separados tengo que repartirlo en distintos lugares y eso puede falicitar la entrada de Jonathan Morgerstern a cualquiera de los dos Institutos y llevarse o matar a cualquiera que este cerca de ustedes. Aparte de que tu y Jace son los unicos que pueden matarlo, los dos juntos, uno solo no puede hacer mucho._

_Y con eso el escenario empezó a desvanecerce, el Instituto que tenian al frente se disipo con el aire con todo lo que habia alrededor, la tierra que habia abajo de sus pies tambiense disipo, el ángel ya no estaba al lado de ella y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada la oscuridad la rodio; y lo unico que escuchaba era el susurro de la voz de Ithuriel diciendo siempre lo mismo:_

_Necesitas volver..._

Se despertó y ya tenia una idea clara en la mente, tenia que volver al Instituto, sin pensar en que se encontraria con el chico de los ojos dorados.

...

**Punto de vista de Jace:**

Estaba acostado de espaldas mirando el techo, era lo que hacia normalmente cuando me preguntaba por milesima vez este ultimo año, lo estupido que fui por dejar ir a Clary.

Los primeros dias, creia que se habia ido a la casa de Jocelyn y que volveria para que yo le diera una explicacion, pero los dia pasaron y aca estoy ahora.

Tirado en mi cama sintiendome la persona más estupida del planeta por dejar que la única persona que me hace mas fuerte se valla de mi lado, sin siquiera decir adios.

Alec e Izzy lograron sacarme un par de veces a cazar demonios así despejaba mi mente de los hermosos ojos color esmeralda que me miraban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

De abajo se esuchaban gritos de personas que peleaban, identifique la voz de Alec e Izzy; _Supongo que estan peleando otra vez para ver quien me arrastra hasta abajo para comer_, supuse. Pero eso no explicaba porque la tercer persona que estaba gritando era _ella_.

Clary.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, baje las escaleras lo mas rapido posible y ahí estaba con su misma cabellera pelirroja y mismos ojos verdes brillantes.

Sentia que todo (Izzy, Alec, Clary y dos chicos mas que estaban atras de Clary), me miraban, seguro que era porque estaba vestido con una remera gris y pantalones negros de yoga, con el pelo despeinado y grandes ojeras.

Clary parecia estar en una discucion con Alec, hasta que llegue yo.

-Clary- susurre todos me seguian mirando, pero yo solo la miraba a ella. Me devolvio la mirada en sus ojos veia lo que siempre habia tenido miedo de ver en sus ojos: desepcion, traicion, dolor y confusion.

-Jace.

**No soy dueña de ningun personaje de Cazadores de Sombras.**

**Perdón por no subir capitulo desde hace como 2 meses, pero no voy a dar la excusa de la escuela, sinceramente no escribi ni subi nungun capitulo, por el simple hecho de que no tenia inspiracion, tanta tarea me saturo, que ni siquiera podia pensar algo que me sacara de esa rutina, lo comun es que se me ocurran muchas ideas, pero sinceramente no sabia como seguir, se cual va a ser el final, pero no sabia como llegar hasta él.**

**Tengo otras ideas para ver si les gustan dejenlo en los comentarios:**

**1\. Estaba pensando incluir a un personaje como Katherine Pierce ( The Vampire Diaries ). NO incluir personajes de The Vampire Diaries, sino un personaje como ella y si no la conocen Kat es una villana que es identica a la protagonista.**

**2\. Que haya romance entre Seth y Clary. Y (no me maten) pero estaba pensando en que Ally bese a Simon.**

**Lo de Simon y Ally no lo tengo muy claro pero quiero que haya momentos vergonzosos enre Simon y Clary, y Ally y Clary. TRANQUILOS que Simon para cuando termine este fic va a estar con Izzy.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que se me ocurrio con mi hermana, porque ella me ayudo a desarrollar alguna ideas.**

**Bueno nos vemos la proxima (esta vez va a ser pronto lo prometo Por el Angel)**

** .**


	6. Chapter 5

**Punto de vista de Clary.**

Ya tenia una idea clara, el ángel tenia razón. _Tenia que volver al Instituto, para poder matar a mi hermano._

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí al pasillo. Empeze a caminar sin siquiera saber a donde me llevarian mis pies; pero eso no importaba, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

_¿Cómo reaccionaran todos? ¿Mi mamá, Luke,Izzy, Simon, Alec, Maryse? ¿JACE?_

Trataba de no pensar en el último, solo era más dificil tomar la desición de volver de lo que ya era (N/A: ¿Se entendió?).

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de mi mejor amiga: Ally.

Toqué la puerta tres veces seguidas. Esperando un respuesta, por lo menos coherente, pero lo único que pude escuchar del otro lado de la puerta eran gruñidos y gritos sin sentido (o por lo menos yo no les encontraba sentido).

Toqué, otra vez, tres veces seguidas, pero más fuerte y rapido. Esta vez escuché a Ally gruñir fuerte y tratar de caminar a la puerta mietras gritaba.

-Seth, si eres tu otra vez, lamentandote por que no puedes decir nada coherente frente a...-No pude terminar de escuchar lo que ella quizo decir porque al abrir la puerta ella se quedo pasmada viendomé.

Se notaba que recien se habia levatado porque tenía toda su castaña cabellera enredada, llevaba una musculosa blanca y pantalones de yoga grises, con los pies descalsos.

Ally, parecia haber recuperado su compostura.

-Clary, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Te tengo que contar algo.

-Y ese algo no puede esperar a que termine mi sueño de belleza.

-En realidad, te vengo a contar que nos vamos a Nueva York.

...

**Punto de vista de: Clary, Ally (muy pocas oraciones).**

Despues de contarle mi sueño a Ally, fuimos a avisarle a Seth a donde ibamos y se ofreció ayudarnos. Sus padres dijieron que estaria bien pasar un par de meses en el Instituto de Nueva York, para tener más experiencia y todas esas cosas de Cazadores de Sombras.

Ahora estabamos a una calle del Instituto de Nueva York, habia abierto un portal en Central Park, no quería encontrarme de repente con la gran estructura.

Desde aca se veían las altas torres del Instituto, toda la estructura en su gran gloria. Parecia que no había pasado ni un día desde que me fui, porque, aunque me fuera toda la eternidad, Nueva York siempre sería mi hogar, o importa cuanto tiempo este sin ver la ciudad.

-Clary ¿estas segura de esto?- me preguntó Ally, que estaba a mi izquierda y Seth a mi derecha, todo el transcurso del viaje, desde que empezamos a empacar las cosas, hasta ahora. Sabía que estaba preocupada de mi, pero al preguntarme eso tenia ganas de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.-Porque podemos dar media vuelta y largarnos de aca.

-Ally, eso es exactamente lo que no tengo que hacer, ya te lo explique- dije mirando fijamente al Instituto, ya teniamos la estructura en frente, no se como hice, pero logre llegar sin echarme para atras. _Ahora viene la peor parte, VERLOS._\- Necesito hacer esto, me guste, o no.

Respiré profundamente y golpee la gran puerta del Instituto.

Sentia que iba a explotar, durante un año estube escapando de un momento inevitable, en algún momento sabía que tenía que volver, pero nunca pense que ese momento iba a llegar tan pronto, los 365 que pase escapando de esto no parecian nada, como si nunca hubieran pasado.

Deseaba tan fuertemente que la persona que abra la puerta no sea la persona que hizo que la cerrara un año atras.

Por suerto (eso creo) una conocida muchacha de melena negre y brillantes (no entiendo como los ojos oscuros pueden ser brillantes) ojos marrones oscuros abrió la puerta y si no hubiera estado en una situación de tensión maxima me hubiera reido de su exporesión anonadada.

Pero su expresión no fue lo más raro.

-Iz...- antes que puediera siquiera decir su nombre me dio una cachetada. Ahora yo era la anonadada, pero antes de poder devolversela, me abrazo.

-Clary, ¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?- Izzy siguió formulando preguntas sin sentido, despues de que me soltara y nos dejara pasar.

Mientras Ally y Seth se presentaban con Izzy, yo miraba todo el entorno. El Instituto, no había cambiado nada.

-¿Clary?-Dijo una voz detras de mi y cuando me di la vuelta pude ver a un Alec furioso acercandose- ¡¿Quien te crees para volver aquí?!

-Alec..-

-¡Cállate!-Replico con los ojos cerrados- No deberías de estar aquí..

-Alec, ¿Que te sucede?..-Preguntó Izzy mirando a su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

-¡¿No viste lo que le hizo a Jace?! ¡No tuviste que haberla dejado entrar!-

-¡TU NO SABES QUE HIZO EL!-Replique sabiendo que había hablado de más, arrepintiendome de inmediato por haberle gritado a Alec.

-Tienes razón..-Dijo Alec- No se lo que te hizo para que te vayas.. pero si se que te fuiste y no dejaste que te explicara nada... El no tiene porque verte..

-De todos modos.. no quiero verlo..-Dije sintiendo una pequeña punzada en mi pecho.

Alec levantó la vista del suelo y me miro tan friamente que retrocedi hacía atras como si me hubiera abofeteado.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que hizo por ti?..-Repuso Alec hablando friamente mientras sus palabras salian como veneno haciendo que me estremeciera- Eres una desalmada Clarissa **Morgenstern**-Dijo recalcando mi apellido como si eso hiciera que me arrepienta y pidiera perdón de inmediato.

-¿Me llamas desalmada a mi?-Pregunte ya enojada.. Había cambiado mi tono de voz a un tono de burla.. esa no era la Clary que todos conocian- ¿Acaso tu no querias quitarle la inmortalidad a Magnus?

Golpe Bajo. Alec avanzó hacía mi como si tuviera la intención de golpearme en el rostro pero yo me adelante y levante una mano para que se detuviera.

-¿Vas a golpearme?-Pregunte- Que poco hombre eres Alexander Lightwood...

-¿Poco hombre?..-Repuso Alec lanzando una carcajada- ¿Sabes que me estas insultando como una niñita de segundo grado?

-Al menos no me comporto como un mocoso mimado-Dije friamente y a continuación se formo un silencio.

-Y lo peor.. es que ni siquiera sabes porque estamos discutiendo- Dije rompiendo el silencio mientras Alec me miraba incredulo.

-¡ESTOY DISCUTIENDO PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A VER A MI PARABATAI!-Grito Alec con el ceño fruncido y los cerrando las manos en forma de puño- ¡YA LE HICISTE DEMASIADO DAÑO!

-¿Daño? ¿A el?-Pregunte y luego lance una carcajada que dejo confundidos a todos- Por favor.. no me vengas con esas estúpideces..

-¿Estúpideces?-Preguntó Alec y ahora su mirada llena de furia y rencor me congelo- ¡¿ACASO ES UNA ESTÚPIDES LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE JACE?!

-¡NUNCA DIJE ESO!-Grite y mis ojos se estaban cristalizando- ¡Siempre me importaron los sentimientos de Jace!

-Claro.. y por eso lo dejaste destrozado..-Replico Alec sarcastico- ¡Claro! ¡Ya entiendo todo! Como te importaban taantoo sus sentimientos te fuiste sin mediar palabra-Dijo y el sarcasmo de sus palabras eran inconfundibles.

-¡BASTA!-Gritó Izzy interrumpiendo la pelea mientras Seth estaba incomodo en su lugar y Ally estaba con las mejillas rojas y una mano en la boca tratando de no reir por la estúpida pelea que estaban dramatizando su amiga y Alec.. Esos dos no sabian nada de insultos.

-Principiantes..-Susurro Ally intentando que los demas no escucharan- Tengo que enseñarle a mi amiga el arte del insulto.

-¡Eres una maldi...!-Iba a replicar Alec sin importarle su hermana pero una voz los interrumpio.

-Cállate Alec...-

-Jace..-Dijo Alec.

-Vayanse..-Replico mirando a Clary como si ella fuese lo mas importante que había en esa habitación.

-No..-

-¿Que parte de que te vayas no entendiste, Alec?-Dijo Jace y Alec bajo la cabeza apenado.- O mejor dicho todos, Vayanse quiero hablar con Clary.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Seth mirando a Jace- ¿De que quieres hablar con ella?-

-¿Que te importa?-Replico Jace ahora mirando a Seth- No te metas donde no te llaman.

-¿Perdón?-Replico Seth confundido porque al segundo de conocer a ese tipo ya lo estaba insultando.

-No tengo porque perdonarte-Dijo Jace y sonrio de manera sarcastica.. esa sonrisa tan conocida por Clary- Anda.. Ya te pareces al cara de rata.. ¿Ahora me llamaras rubio teñido?

-No, quedaria mejor rubio esteriotipo-Repuso Seth sin importale la mirada que le estaba mandando Clary... si las miradas mataran.. Seth ya estaria muerto.

Jace solto una carcajada y metio sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Bueno.. lo admito.-Replico- Sabes insultar mejor que Simon.

-¡Una vez que lo llamas por su nombre!-Dijo Izzy tratando de quitar esa tensión que había en el ambiente.. sin exito- ¿Saben que? Por mi matense-Dijo y se dio vuelta agarrando a Ally del brazo- Ven, te enseñare tu habitación.

-¡SI SE VAN A PELEAR...!-Empezó a gritar Ally ya siendo arrastrada lejos por Izzy- ¡TRATEN DE NO MANCHAR LAS PAREDES CON SANGRE! ¡ES DIFICIL LIMPIARLA!

-¡ALEC VEN AQUÍ AHORA!-Grito Izzy- ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE TRAIGA POR LOS PELOS! ¡TAMBIÉN TRAE AL OTRO.. AL... AL CASTAÑO!

-Eeh.. Me llamo Seth..-Dijo confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y Alec aprovecho la oportunidad de agarrarlo del brazo y llevarselo, dejando solos a Clary y Jace.

...

**Okey y eso fue todo.**

**Yo no soy la dueña de Cazadores de Sombras.**

**Si se rieron con algunos dialogos, agradescanlos a mi talentosa en hacer reir a la gente hermana: Valen Eaton.**

**Comenten si les gusto y si quieren que haya una Seraphina Morgerstern.**

**Perdón por la faltas de ortografia.**

**Bye.**


End file.
